Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 + (7 - 2 \times 8) \times 3 $
Explanation: $ = 10 + (7 - 16) \times 3 $ $ = 10 + (-9) \times 3 $ $ = 10 - 27 $ $ = -17 $